The Mr Men Show: What Happens Next: Book 2
by Nosywhisker of DillyClan
Summary: A sequel to my first story. Title explains the main point of the story: What happens after Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small goes their own way. Read my first story to understand more about this one. Read the info inside to understand more about my stories.
1. Part One: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show or any characters. Some many say that Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy is OOC, but since they have never been in a situation like this before, this is how they might act if this ever happened to them.**

**Alright, this story has two parts to it. The first part is about Mr. Small and what happens after he loses his best friend. And the second part is about Mr. Nosy and how he is coping with life on his own. I really do hope you all like it.**

****I just want to say one more thing: the first story I wrote is the beginning of this short series I'm written about Mr. Small and Mr. Nosy, **so please check out that story before you read this one, or otherwise, you'll be confused.******

******This part of the story was inspired by "Goodbye" by** Miley Cyrus. It's a great song, although it's a little sad. If you haven't already, you should listen to it, if you have the time.********

* * *

><p>Voices echoed in Mr. Small's head as he pulled the covers over him to block out the bright sunshine that was coming through the window. He could hear himself tell his best friend how he felt toward him. Then he heard Mr. Nosy reply, saying that he only liked Mr. Small as a friend, nothing more. Ever since his closest friend had left, Mr. Small has been having trouble sleeping and eating.<p>

Thinking about food made his stomach growl. But he ignored it, crawling farther in his bed, determined not to feel any of the warm light. If his heart was sad and cold, it just didn't make sense for the rest of him to feel the sunshine.

He knew he shouldn't dwell in those horrible memories, but it was usually Mr. Nosy who made him move on from something bad and who gave him a reason to live, a reason to get out of bed and carry on with the day, no matter how long or boring it was. But now that he was gone, what was the point of living? Okay, that seems harsh and depressing, but that was how he was truly feeling.

He's normally so cheerful; that was around the one he loved through. Just seeing Mr. Nosy made a smile appear on his face. He had never thought their friendship would end, especially the way it did. Honestly, Mr. Small couldn't believe that it was really over.

Why was he thinking about all of this anyway? It just made him even sadder. He tried to push all his haunted thoughts out of his head. But it was a lot harder than he imagined. He didn't want to forget all of the good times he and Mr. Nosy shared, all the laughs; he didn't even want to forget about the bad times. To him, those times only brought him closer to his friend.

Feeling as if he was in a dream, Mr. Small hauled the covers off him, immediately closing his eyes against the sudden brightness. Once he was sure that he could open them without the light blinding him, he did.

He glanced over at the night stand that had a picture frame on it. He frowned when he saw his best friend smiling on the other side of the glass, while Mr. Small was on his head, laughing. He remembered when that picture was took. He had to try his hardest not to look down at his friend or show a longing look in his eyes. It had took some effect, but he manged.

Actually Mr. Small was surprised that Mr. Nosy never saw the way he looked at him. He suppose his friend never imagined that Mr. Small could like, like him.

Trying not to remember the horrified look on his best friend's face when he had find out, Mr. Small slowly got off the bed and walked even slower to the bedroom. He needed a shower. He hadn't took one since Mr. Nosy left, about a week ago.

Afterward, he went to the kitchen. He didn't like living in the past, especially when it was the last few days he had seen his best friend, so he was trying to move on; though it was very hard.

His stomach growled once more.

_Maybe I will get something to eat, _Mr. Small thought as he went to the fridge, opening it, and looking in it. He saw the ingredients to make a liverwurst sandwich. But it was on the top shaft. How was he suppose to get up there?

He tried jumping up, but he didn't make it anywhere near the top. He did manged to grab onto the middle shaft though.

Summoning all of his strength, which was as much as his small body could contain, he pushed upward. When he was nearly at the top, he thought, _Maybe I _can_ live without Mr. Nosy. _But just then, as he reached out for the very top shaft, the one he was standing on gave way.

He let out a scared scream as he fell to the floor, landing painfully on his rear. He was dazzled at first, but he came to his senses when he realized that the shafts and food was falling, heading right to him.

As quick as he could, he jumped to his feet, about to get out of the way. But the shafts fell on him before he could move.

Hunting and groaning, Mr. Small heaved the food off him, moving aside a shaft to get his smashed hat.

He straightened the tall black hat and put it back on his head. He looked down at his body that was now covered with food. What had been the point of taking a shower? He was now an even bigger mess.

"Great McGillicuddy!" he cursed as he got out of the pile of food and shafts.

Sighing, Mr. Small walked back to the living room. _Maybe I could just go out to eat. _Coming to the front door, the little Mr. Man looked up at the knob that was about 2 or 3 feet higher than he was. It was usually Mr. Nosy who opened the door.

Jumping in the air, he manged to grab onto the knob, wriggling it, and pushing backward, opening the door.

_Okay, that wasn't that hard, _he thought as he walked outside, squinting his eyes when the bright sunshine hit them. _Where shall I eat? _Once he was able to see without being blinded by the sun, he began to look around, wondering what he was in the mood for.

Out of habit, he turned sideways, about to ask Mr. Nosy what he wanted to have for lunch. But he frowned when he saw an empty space beside him.

Suddenly the realization that his friend was really gone struck Mr. Small harder than a stack of rocks. He realized that Mr. Nosy was never coming back. Maybe this really was the end. Maybe they will meet again, but Mr. Small doubt that it would be any time soon.

Feeling as if he had a stone in his stomach, which still felt hollow with hunger at the same time, Mr. Small continued to trek down the sidewalk, scarcely aware of his other friends strolling past him. He could feel their eyes burning into him as he just went by. None of them could placed Mr. Nosy; none of them could fill the gaping hole in his broken heart, where the light green Mr. Man used to consume.

Suddenly he ran into something, causing him to stumbled backwards, landing on his rear. He looked up to see Mr. Funny smiling down on him. He took out his horn and honked it.

Then his smiled turned upside down as he looked closer at Mr. Small, who hoped he didn't see the sadness he was feeling inside, on his face.

The clown pointed to Mr. Small's body while letting out several honks.

Mr. Small looked down and realized he was still covered in spilled food. He sighed and hung his head, letting his arms dangle in front of him.

Worried and surprised honking made Mr. Small look up to see Mr. Funny looking down at him. Then he took out his horn again and started honking it as he jumped from foot to foot as he closed his eyes.

Mr. Small couldn't help but burst into laughter. In his fit, he lost his balance and fell to the ground, still laughing while Mr. Funny carried on with his silly dance. He had always hated to see his friends the slightest upset.

After composing himself, Mr. Small got up. He blinked up at Mr. Funny, who was smiling, obviously satisfied that he had made his friend happy once more. He didn't even try to ask what was wrong, which made sadness wash over Mr. Small again. Usually Mr. Nosy would ask what was wrong, and when someone didn't tell him, he would try to find out himself, going as far as looking through his friends' private stuff. Thinking about this now made Mr. Small become even more sad.

Mr. Funny must have noticed this, for he was trying to make the smaller Mr. Man laugh again, honking his horn and pulling funny faces.

This time Mr. Small just smiled, still feeling a bit sad. All of the sudden, his stomach growled, remaining him to his hunger.

Mr. Funny must have heard it, because he looked at Mr. Small with sympathy in his eyes. He then began to mimic something that looked like he was holding an object, shoving it in his mouth. Mr. Small understood that he was asking him if he was hungry. He nodded slowly.

Without warning, the clown grabbed Mr. Small's arm and started dragging him down the sidewalk.

Mr. Small wondered where he was taking him.

It wasn't long until they came to Little Miss Magic's Restaurant. Mr. Small suddenly understood.

"You're taking me to get something to eat?" he asked Mr. Funny as the clown continued to pull him.

The only reply he got was a honk.

Mr. Small smiled when he realized that he had other friends who worried about him besides Mr. Nosy. _Maybe it's time I finally admit that it's time to say goodbye, _he thought as Mr. Funny led the way into the restaurant, _even if I don't want to say it. We will always be friends though. _He closed his eyes briefly as he added, _I__n my mind and heart. Please be careful, wherever you are, Nose._

* * *

><p><strong>Review, if you'd be so kind. :)<strong>


	2. Part Two: Can We Go Back?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, expect the idea and one character name Matthew.**

**This part of the story was inspired by "Can We Go back" by Kelly Clarkson. I don't think the next story I'm going to write about Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small is going to have an inspired song. I have an idea that I didn't get from listening to a song, so...um...yeah. I just wanted you all to know that.**

* * *

><p>The car honks was deafening, and every now and again a siren would sound in the distance, while the streets were full of people. The air was loaded with yelling and calling. There was not a moment of silent.<p>

Not use to the noise, Mr. Nosy covered his ears, sighing. He glanced over at the coffee table that was beside his chair. Slowly taking one of his hands off his ears, he reached over to grab the remote, turning up the volume on the TV, hoping that it would drown out the racket outside his apartment. He removed his other hand. He sighed once more when he still couldn't hear the show he was watching. The noise sounded as if it was right outside his window, but really he was like 10 stories high.

He didn't want to get mad, but he was kind of frustrated that he couldn't even hear the TV; it was up as loud as it would go.

Bags showed under his eyes from the lack of sleep. The noise was one of the reasons why he couldn't get to sleep at night. The other was his longing to be home in Dillydale, where the streets were quiet at night and where he knew everyone, so he didn't have to wander around town, lost. Also, he was missing Mr. Small.

Suddenly a very loud noise that sounded like a bomb went off, shaking the entire apartment.

Mr. Nosy dug his hands into the chair so he wouldn't slip off. _What now? _he thought, getting up when the vibration stopped. He opened the door and looked out into the hallway.

A smoke cloud filled the hall, and the room next to Mr. Nosy's was in ruins, the door flung off its hinges.

Mr. Nosy frowned when he saw his neighbor slammed against the wall, shaking his head as if it hurt. He was a skinny man of the age 25 who always did experiments.

Mr. Nosy guessed that that was what he was doing before it exploded, destroying his apartment. But he could always repair it, like the other times. Every time his experiments do backfire, he sees it as an opportunity to add onto his place, not as a failure.

The manager has threatened to evict him so many times, but he never pulls through, since the 25 year old always offer him a way to improve the apartments to make people want to live in them.

His skin prickling with worry, Mr. Nosy walked over to his neighbor. "Are you alright, Matthew?"

The young boy looked up and nodded. "Yeah, just fine." Grabbing his head, he got to his feet and added," My latest experiment blew up on me, that's all."

"What was it this time?" Mr. Nosy asked, glancing at the destroyed apartment.

"I was trying to find a liquid that would allow humans to understand animals." Matthew knocked the dust off his clothes. "I must have accidentally mixed the wrong chemicals."

The Mr. Man looked at Matthew with a worry look; the scientist smiled and assured his friend," I'll be fine. I've been through worst explosions." He laid his hand briefly on Mr. Nosy's shoulder before walking back into his own apartment, stepping lightly onto all the broken junk that now littered his floor.

Mr. Nosy ran after him, tripping over a pile of wood, causing all of them to snap under his weight. He let out an embarrassed chuckle when he saw Matthew looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

"That's why you have to watch your step," he said, turning his back on Mr. Nosy and climbed over a broken table.

A lot slower and cautiously, Mr. Nosy followed him, glancing around the ruin apartment. He saw that the table that Matthew did all his experiments on was destroyed, including all the test tubes.

As if he could tell what Mr. Nosy was thinking, Matthew said," I can always buy new test tubes. At least my other working inventions didn't get ruin in the explosion. I don't know what I'd do if..."

The young guy's voice faded in the background as Mr. Nosy walked to the window, looking out it. He got lost in his own thoughts, seeing two birds fly by. One of them was big, while it's companion was much smaller.

Mr. Nosy frowned when he saw the small bird suddenly fall downward as if this was its first time flying, not knowing how to do it just yet. But its friend was by its side in a second, helping it get into the air again. They reminded him of himself and Mr. Small.

Suddenly Matthew's voice rushed back into Mr. Nosy's ears, making the Mr. Man to jump. He turned to him as the scientist asked," Are you thinking about your friend?"

_It's as if he can read my mind, _Mr. Nosy thought, wondering if he made some invention that allowed him to. He nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if he even thinks about me," he murmured, watching the two birds fly off until they disappeared in the direction.

"You said that he loved you, right?" Matthew asked.

Sighing, Mr. Nosy answered," Yeah," without even glancing at Matthew.

"And it's only been a week since you left?" the 25 year old pressed.

Mr. Nosy nodded.

"Then he's thinking about you."

"But how can you be so sure?" He glanced at Matthew, not so convince.

"Because I've been in love before." Matthew looked out the window, a half smile on his face. "She was the most beautiful girl ever, and she was my best friend." It looked as if he could see the one he loved in his own reflection.

"How did you realized that you was in love?" Mr. Nosy asked, curious.

Matthew blinked once or twice. "I had been alone with her," he explained. "It was strange." He closed his eyes as if he wanted to remember the good times he had with his girl. "I had suddenly felt a strong feeling toward her, too strong for me to control. I had tried to spend more time with her, alone. I thought everything was going well, until..." He opened his eyes, which was dark as he stared out the window.

"W-what happened?" Mr. Nosy stammered, interested in this tell about Matthew's past.

"She moved away before I had a chance to tell her how I felt." Matthew shook his head as if to get rib of some haunted memories. "I swore I'd never fall in love again."

"And did you?"

"No." The 25 year old turned to Mr. Nosy. "But I did learn one thing from this terrible tragedy." He looked the Mr. Man in the eyes. "Sometimes love happens only once in a life time. Don't let it past you. Love can be a wonderful thing, but it can also be something that can tear you up inside, whether it's right or wrong."

"So you're saying I shouldn't have left Mr. Small?" guessed Mr. Nosy, sighing. "That I should have stayed and figured things out?"

Matthew shrugged. "Only you can decided whether you _want_to figure things out or not." He looked closer at Mr. Nosy. _**"**Do _you?"  
>At first Mr. Nosy didn't reply. Finally he nodded and said," I do. But I don't know if he wants to anymore. I have just left him without trying to settle things, without a reasonable explanation. He might be mad at me."<p>

"You said he didn't hold grudges," Matthew reminded him.

"Well, no," Mr. Nosy replied slowly. "But he can get mad every once in a while."

_"Every once in a while _isn't always." Matthew smiled slightly. "And besides, I doubt he could stay mad at the one he loved. I couldn't get mad...or at least _stay _mad at Emma."

Mr. Nosy shrugged.

"And you said that you two was best friends, great friends," Matthew went on. "You're really going to let this one thing come in between your friendship? If I was you, I wouldn't. I'd fight to keep my best friend."  
>The Mr. Man knew he was right. He shouldn't have just left Mr. Small. "Say if I want to go back," he began carefully. "Do you think he'd listen to me if I tell hm that I'm sorry for leaving?"<p>

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know him. But perhaps he'll forgive you. Just depends."

Mr. Nosy sighed.

"But I'm not the one to tell you what to do." Matthew shrugged again. "Just listen and follow your heart. Only then you will know what is right and what is wrong."

_Strange words from a scientist._

"Enough of this love subject," Matthew said, turning away from the window, looking like himself again. "Do you want to help me clean up?"

Mr. Nosy was a little uncertain for a moment, staring out the window. Then he nodded and walked over to Matthew, who was picking up some wood. Mr. Nosy joined him. But his mind wasn't on his work.

_Should I really go back? I'm not sure if Mr. Small would allow me back into his life after I had just left him in a hurry when he tried to make me stay. _He dropped the wood he had picked up on the pile Matthew had made, adding, _I just wish we could go back to the way it was before I ever find out that he loved me._

* * *

><p><strong>Do review, please.<strong>


End file.
